


Various Jared/Jensen Drabbles 2

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-21
Updated: 2006-08-21
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Four Jared/Jensen drabbles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

**Jared/Jensen drabbles**  
  
  
i.  
  
For [ ](http://maxymama.livejournal.com/profile)[**maxymama**](http://maxymama.livejournal.com/): _J2. The European interview._  
  
  
“You’ve never made out? Ever?”  
  
Jensen had pretty much been waiting for this moment since the words had – unintentionally – spilled out of his mouth. Interviews just made him so damn nervous, even now, and what with Jared saying all kinds of outrageous shit just to entertain, he’d been thrown for a loop.  
  
 _Who’s the most famous celebrity you’ve made out with?  
  
That has to be Jensen._  
  
Shrugging off the memory before the flush could burn his cheeks, Jensen rolled his eyes and got into the car. “Forget it, dude. I was just talkin’ outta my ass. Kind of like _you_.”  
  
Jared didn’t get in. He stood next to Jensen’s door, watching with curious, unblinking eyes. “No, I think you were serious.”  
  
“Please. You mean you were serious about jacking off all the fucking time?”  
  
Jared shrugged, teeth flashing in the late afternoon sun. “Well, sure.”  
  
And yeah, Jensen didn’t need to know that. “Jesus, just get in the car, Jay. I’m tired.”  
  
“Tired of living a lie,” Jared sang, but he ignored Jensen’s splutter and came around to the driver’s side. They rode in silence for a long moment during which Jensen struggled to think of what the hell subject to change to, when Jared blurted out, “It’s cool, ya know. I mean, it’s not like I don’t know you’ve…you know.”  
  
Jensen’s head whipped around to stare at his friend. “What the hell are you talking about?”  
  
“You know,” Jared repeated, adding extra emphasis as he took the turn toward Jensen’s apartment building. He shot a quick look Jensen’s way. “I mean, I know you’ve fucked women, Jen. If you’ve never made out with any, it’s okay. Yeah, you’re missing out, but I mean—”  
  
“Oh, my God. Shut up.” Jensen slouched into his seat, arms crossed tight against his chest and teeth clenched.  
  
“Dude, I’m sorry.” Jared laughed a little uneasily, apparently realizing he’d gone too far. “I didn’t mean—”  
  
“Not like I couldn’t have done it if I wanted to,” Jensen interrupted, cheeks and eyes blazing as Jared pulled to a stop. “Just never seemed necessary, all right?”  
  
“Okay, I can buy that _now_. But like, high school man. Never even then?”  
  
Jensen gritted his teeth, unable to meet Jared’s gaze. “We always knew what we wanted, where it was going…didn’t see any reason to prolong the inevitable.”  
  
Jared blinked, then guffawed again. “Wow. _Poetic_.”  
  
“Fuck you, dude.” And then his hands were fumbling with the door, and he needed to get the hell out of there before the images – Jared, spread out on his bed while they exchanged long, slow kisses, or hell, wet and sloppy ones – fully solidified in his mind.  
  
He was halfway to the building when the door slammed. Jared’s heavy footsteps hurried behind him, and then, “Jen, wait. Come on! I didn’t mean—”  
  
Jensen spun around, shoving him up against the wall hidden from view of the parking lot. “You think I don’t know how to fucking please someone without making out like a sixteen-year old, Jay?”  
  
Jared’s eyes were wide and rounded, mouth parted in short, gasping breaths. “Jensen.”  
  
“I could fucking blow your mind, man.” And neither of them bothered to note that it’d suddenly gone from being about other, nameless people, to being about _them_. Jensen rocked his hips against Jared’s, eyes lighting up when his co-star squirmed and inhaled, but didn’t try to get away. “Making out’s for little boys who don’t know what their dicks are for.”  
  
“You’re so wrong.” But Jared’s voice was shot, and hopeful, and then he was bucking his hips against Jensen’s. “But I’ll give you a chance to prove it.”  
  
  
  
ii.  
  
  
For [ ](http://nightchik.livejournal.com/profile)[**nightchik**](http://nightchik.livejournal.com/): _J2 knifeporn._  
  
  
Jensen took one look at Jared and about ran for the door. “Uh, what’cha got there, Jay?”  
  
Jared smiled enigmatically, waving his hand so that the light caught the silver knife. “You know, I always wondered what ever happened to Sam’s sexy blade,” he murmured, eyeing the prop in question with an almost loving expression.  
  
Jensen would’ve snorted, but he was more than slightly taken aback by his best friend bursting into his trailer after wrap, wielding a pretty lethal looking weapon. Even if it _was_ plastic.  
  
Oh Jesus, it had better be plastic.  
  
“Well.” He tried for a bright, totally unaffected tone; coming to his feet and slinging his duffel bag over one shoulder. “I’ll just, heh, leave you and your _sexy blade_ alone to get reacquainted.”  
  
Considering Jared’s sheer fucking size, there should’ve been no way for him to move without Jensen seeing him. And yet, before Jensen had even fully turned toward the door, Jared was there, backing him into the wall with a little half-smile coloring his features.  
  
“You think it’s hot, too. Admit it.” His co-star’s voice was low and thready, and Jensen had to swallow at the clear intent burning in Jared’s eyes.  
  
“This some kinda game?” Jensen managed, eyes flicking down to where Jared pressed the blade loosely against his lower belly. “I, uh, I didn’t miss when you suddenly turned into a knife-wielding maniac, did I?”  
  
Jared laughed, and sounded like himself again. “Relax, baby.” Then he was sidling closer, and Jensen was swallowing for a completely different reason. “I just thought it’d be kinda hot to, you know…”  
  
He trailed off, sliding the knife up under the hem of Jensen’s shirt and taking the material with it as his lips closed around the lobe of Jensen’s left ear. Jensen’s hips rolled forward, and he let out a little sigh.  
  
“What, you gonna blow me at knifepoint?” He was only half-joking, and wondering when the fuck plain old gay sex had apparently gotten too vanilla for Jared. “Because, I mean, you know I’m not gonna argue with a blowjob, Jay. You don’t need the knife.”  
  
Jared’s eyes gleamed as he sank to his knees. “Don’t worry. I’ll let you do me later.”  
  
  
  
iii.  
  
For [ ](http://lostt1.livejournal.com/profile)[**lostt1**](http://lostt1.livejournal.com/): _J2.Twister._  
  
  
“Right foot on yellow.”  
  
“You know,” Jensen grumbled, stretching to accommodate the stupid new position in the stupid fucking game Jared had insisted upon playing after a few too many beers, “not _all_ of us have legs and arms like Gumby.”  
  
“What’s that?” Jared cocked his head, free hand pressed to his ear, eyes lit up and teeth flashing. “Do I hear…yes. Yes, I hear the dulcet tones of a sore loser.”  
  
“Fuck you.” The words were slurred around a grunt as he – finally – got his foot on the corresponding colored circle. His lips pursed. “By the way, I never lose.”  
  
“You’ve never played with me, Jen.” And then Jared was rubbing his hands together and spinning the wheel again. “What the fuck…left hand on red? Dude, you totally cheated!”  
  
Jensen just grinned, ignoring the ridiculous accusation and eyeing the closest red circle, which just happened to be between his spread legs. “No need to get _sore_ about it, Jay. We can save that for later,” he cooed, all but cackling when Jared blew out a breath and moved into position.  
  
  
iv.  
  
For [ ](http://wenchpixie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://wenchpixie.livejournal.com/)**wenchpixie** : _J2. Hot, lazy sun sexing._  
  
“You ever been to a nude beach?”  
  
Jensen didn’t bother opening his eyes, well-versed in the random questions Jared liked to throw at him. Instead, he stretched his legs and threw an arm around his co-star and snuggled up to him like the puppy dog he always accused Jared of being. Sleepy and warm and sated, he buried his nose in Jared’s neck, relishing the sweat and sun-soaked heat, and murmured, “No.”  
  
“Oh.” Jared’s voice was deeper, gruffer, the way it always was after they’d fucked. It sent a pleasant shiver up Jensen’s spine, even as he told himself it was just the breeze. Jared’s fingertips glided up his back, chasing the tremble as he added, “Me either.”  
  
Jensen snorted at that. “Oh come on, don’t ruin my illusions _now_ , country boy. Next you’ll be telling me you’ve never had an orgy with three chicks and a goat.”  
  
Jared’s fingers stilled. “Are you saying I’m too innocent?”  
  
Jensen’s lips curved. “After what we just did?” He rolled over just enough to meet Jared’s troubled expression. “I’d hardly call that _innocent_ , Jay.” In fact, just the thought of it was getting him hard again, and he was pretty sure that was impossible considering the strength of his orgasm not even ten minutes ago.  
  
Jared’s lips quirked, but he still looked unappeased. “Yeah, but that’s just…us.”  
  
Something – some emotion he wasn’t ready to put a name to – clenched in Jensen’s chest, and he tried to play it off with a smirk. “You sayin’ _I’m_ not innocent, Jared?” He batted his lashes, rubbing a calf along Jared’s thigh and leaning up to close his lips around the underside of his friend’s jaw.  
  
“Oh…” Jared sighed, shifting to give Jensen better access, head already falling back against the ground. “Just forget it.”  
  
Jensen straddled him, tongue coming out to lick a line down Jared’s neck as Jared’s hands fell to his hips, guiding him in a slow, easy rhythm they both enjoyed. With the sun warm at his back, Jensen leaned up to whisper in Jared’s ear, “You’re a naughty bastard. That what you wanna hear?”  
  
“Jensen,” Jared groaned, biting his lips and squeezing Jensen’s waist. “I just want you to…I just don’t want you to get tired of this.”  
  
Jensen froze, rearing back to stare down at his friend. Jared’s features were flushed, but he held Jensen’s surprised gaze. And all Jensen could think to say was, “Does it feel like I’m tired of this?”  
  
Jared grinned. “Well, no, but—”  
  
“Then shut up and be a naughty bastard. Fuck me.”  
  
Jared’s eyes went dark, and there was nothing innocent about what followed.  
  
  
  
 


End file.
